Front and rear drives are known. Front drives are utilized in front wheel drive vehicles or in all wheel drive vehicles and rear drives are utilized in rear wheel drives and all wheel drive vehicles to input power from a power source such as an internal combustion engine and distribute the power to front and rear ground engaging members. Front and rear drives include a housing surrounding a plurality of gears including a ring gear and a pinion gear. The front and rear drives may be a differential but need not be.
Examples of front and rear drives for applications in vehicles may be seen in any of the following disclosures, namely: U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,827,028; 8,827,019; and US Publication 20150061275, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference. A vehicle for use with the present front drive is more fully described in our application docket number PLR-15-27200.00P (Ser. No. 15/388,436) filed on Dec. 22, 2016.
In an exemplary embodiment of the invention, a vehicle comprises a frame; ground engaging members supporting the frame, comprising at least two wheels; a power source; a drive coupled to the power source and to the wheels, the drive being coupled to the frame through isolation mounts to reduce vibration of the drive through the frame. A lateral outermost edge of the isolation mount is outside a lateral outermost edge of the drive output on at least one side of the drive.
In another exemplary embodiment of the invention, a vehicle comprises a frame comprised of two lower frame tubes and upper frame tubes; ground engaging members supporting the frame, comprising at least two wheels; a power source; a drive coupled to the power source and to the wheels, the drive being suspended by an upper portion of the drive and a portion of the drive extends between the lower frame tubes and a portion extends above a top of the lower frame tubes.